Cho
by BookObsesserNumberOne
Summary: A little bit I wrote about Cho after the war. Nobody tells us her story, but it needed to be told. Rated K for safety and boisterous playing.


**I've notice hundreds of stories on here about Harry and Ginny, Harry and Hermione, Harry and Ron, Harry and Draco, you get the idea. But nobody ever told us the story of Cho Chang. For years she's been cast aside. This is the story of Harry's first crush, and how she truly felt throughout the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be a massive genius. JKR, You're awesome!  
**

Cho was leaning out the kitchen window, watching Cedric and Mercy playing out in the yard with their Kneazle. She looked up the path and saw her husband coming up the path, on the way home from the Ministry of Magic. She took up her wand, hissed Scourgify at a bunch of dishes, and went out to greet him.

" Hello darling. How was the Department of Magical Maintenance?" she asked cheerily.

He smiled. " We've got a lot to clean up after the war, but we'll pull through. We pulled through last time too."

Cho grinned. After so much doubt and uncertainty, things were finally coming back to the way they had been.

" How are they?" he said, gesturing toward the children, still to involved in their game to have noticed him.

" Cedric's growing like a weed, and Mercy is starting to follow him around.

"If we don't watch out, we'll have two Cedrics."

She chuckled " I don't think I could ever stand that."

The children finished their game and went to greet their father. Cho grinned and said. " I've got a kitchen to clean. Can you handle them?"

" I'll try."

Cho went inside, peering over the spotless kitchen. Over the shouts of the child playing with their father, she sagged into a chair and sat with her hands on the table.

Two Cedrics?

Had her husband been hinting at something? He knew all about her school crush, Cedric, who had tragically been the first death of the war. Did he think they she had never forgotten him?

Of course she hadn't. And sometimes she thought that it had ruined her. It seemed to pervade their marriage like a bad case of Chizpurfles, that she was still a little heartbroken. And it wasn't the first relationship it had ruined.

Harry Potter.

He wasn't who they all thought him out to be. They assumed he was this heroic god. They thought he was a little stuck-up, full of himself. They thought every thing except the truth. He was human, but a good one.

He was brave, very kind, and had to do everything that he felt like was right. He was also so clumsy, scruffy. And he blushed and stammered. She remembered that with a smile.

To him rules were more like guidelines, and he would trod all over them if he felt like it. No, not if he felt like it, if it needed to be done. How many times had he broken curfew? How many times had he lied or stolen, all in the name of the greater good? She herself had been part of the rebel organization known as Dumbledore's Army.

They didn't have a happy relationship. Cedric's death had hung over it like a ghoul in an attic, sometimes quiet, sometimes blatant. They were rebels. She sometimes thought he was cheating on her.

Cedric had been... wonderful. He had been two years older than her. When she first started Hogwarts she had idolized the young and handsome mastermind. In later years, she had developed a crush on him. In her fifth year, fallen in love with him. He was truly wonderful. His death had broken her heart into a billion pieces.

Harry Potter had put them together, then scattered them apart. He was good, but that hadn't done much.

She looked out the window. Cedric was playing his new game called Tackle. It was like tag, but in order to tag, you tackled. And everyone tackled became a Tackler, until one was left standing, the Tackler of the next round.

She jumped up, put the chair back into the table, and shoved it in swiftly. She ran outside.

" Come on, you guys really don't think you can play Tackle with just three?"

They ran and rolled and bounced. Her son was sitting on her chest triumphantly, then quickly transferred to her husband, who fell with a fake cry.

Cho felt a little childish, but that hardly mattered.

For the first time in 10 years, Cho was happy.


End file.
